How Great is A Father's Love
by StarKatt427
Summary: In the final moments before the Seven Friends of Narnia are led into Aslan's Country, the Great Lion reflects on four of his children.
1. Prologue

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything in the world of Narnia**; everything belongs to C. S. Lewis.**********

**A/N:** **The idea for this series came from out of nowhere; honestly, it just popped into my mind on a school night right when I was about to get into bed. So I wouldn't lose any of the inspiration that had come to me, I quickly jotted down a few notes, and when I got home the next afternoon, I began work. **

**This short series will be an amalgamation of both the movie and book universe; I'm taking aspects from _The Last Battle_ and including them, so if there are any details that are inaccurate, it's because I haven't read the book in almost three years.**

** If you are familiar with the Bible, ****you will notice that I've incorporated in this the prologue many of the expressions used in 1st Corinthians 13 verses 4-8. I've changed the wording up a bit, so it isn't exactly the same, but it seemed fitting to include something as beautiful as the true definition of love in this story.**

**If you are compelled to leave feedback on this chapter and any of the following ones, please feel free to (even if it's to criticize me) and enjoy!**

**StarKatt427**

* * *

><p><em>"And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."<em>

1st Corinthians 3:13

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Aslan<strong>

When Aslan's thoughts turn to the four Pevensies, he is filled with many emotions, but none so profound as the awe inspiring, all powering love that radiates through the Great Lion's being at these kings and queens. It was preordained long ago, too long now for there to be an exact date, that they would be the ones to assist in the restoration of a peaceful Narnia; that they would be put upon the thrones at Cair Paravel and rule with the compassion and wisdom of their age. He has often silently observed them, watching them grow from the children he first met many ages ago into young adults, and he has seen the process repeat itself. And though Aslan knew who these four were and the men and women they would become, he is still fascinated by Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy in a way that makes him love them all the more.

It's a indescribable love, one that has no limitations and is strong enough even to overcome the darkness of sin; it is full of understanding, quick and ready to forgive, and rejoices in the goodness and truth of the heart; it is a constant love, one that always trusts and protects and hopes; a love that never fails. There is nothing on Earth and beyond that can contain the love Aslan feels for his beloved Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, no matter what mistakes they make and what temptations snare them.

And he loves them all for different reasons.


	2. Brave Heart

******Disclaimer********: I do not own anything in the world of Narnia**; everything belongs to C. S. Lewis.********

**A/N: Let's get on with the show, shall we?** **Starting off with the chapter on Peter, the only thing that I really want to point out is that one line in this is from _The Last Battle_, and that is the expression "strong and calm as** **the summer sea," which is used to describe Peter's voice when he banishes Tash. **

**Next up: Susan!  
><strong>

**StarKatt427**

* * *

><p><em>"Be strong and courageous. Do not fear or be in dread of them, for it is the Lord your God who goes with you. He will not leave you or forsake you."<em>

Deuteronomy 31:6

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Peter<strong>

Peter is his brave heart.

Aslan's first sighting of him was when he was still just a boy of thirteen, tall and broad shouldered, though still young, and with a look of maturity set in a kind face quick to smile; a boy filled with uncertainty but steadily growing more sure of himself and his decisions. It was obvious to the Cat that the child possessed a strength he himself did not yet know he had, but over the next few days, Aslan had watched Peter grow from a child into a man; the battle with Maugrim was his first test of courage, and he had past brilliantly, quickly slaying the Wolf and thus earning the title Sir Peter Wolfsbane. But what had truly made Aslan proud was seeing the way he and his sisters had clung to each other to assure themselves that they were safe.

Peter has led many a man into battle, his first encounter being just two days after the attack by the White Witch's Wolves. And when Aslan realized he would not return from his encounter with Jadis in time to command the Narnians, he already knew that it would be Peter riding at the front of his forces, even though the boy was still convinced he was unable to command an army, let alone rule a country. But, by then, Aslan understood every of Peter's faults and desires and strengths, and he had known that there was no one _but _Peter to carry out the task at hand. That day, when he had looked upon Peter after the Witch's death and the boy back at him with a determination and awareness that had previously been lacking, was when Aslan had considered him a true man.

As High King of Narnia, Peter ruled with a firmness that was not harsh and a kindness not to be mistaken for weakness, loyal to his home and ready to die for it at any given time. Living up to his title, Peter was, and still is, magnificent. But he is only human and, as such, makes mistakes, some of which are more serious than others; he cannot always be the strong one, even though he is High King and the eldest. He has complete trust in Aslan, and the Lion knows this well, but that does not mean his son is above doubt and fear. When Peter and his siblings stumbled back onto Earth, Aslan knew that the once man, now boy believed himself to be abandoned, exiled from his home; but that was not the case, and though Peter is well aware of this fact now, he wasn't then. Aslan will admit that it was somewhat of a close call: had it not been for Lucy's faith and Edmund's unrelenting confidence and trust in his brother, it is possible that, if left in the state he was, Peter could have slipped away from him forever, and the Lion hates to imagine ever losing his child.

Peter again found his conviction, though, with much help and benevolence, and came out the wiser for his transgressions, the bond between Aslan and him strengthening. Once told he would not reenter Narnia because he had grown too old and had learned all there was to be taught in that world, Peter had returned to England with a grace that made Aslan tremendously pleased; though it was difficult for the young king to accept the fact, he did it nonetheless.

Peter is a kind soul, selfless and willing to sacrifice so that he can protect the ones he cherishes most; he knows fear without being a coward and is sometimes too brash for his own good; is anything but shy and always willing to comfort; can be gentle as a lamb in one situation and as fierce as a mother bear protecting her cubs the next, his first concern always being his brother and sisters. He is not quite as talkative as he once was, a sense of internal sadness turned to a lesson learned apparent in the depths of his eyes; is as strong and calm as the summer sea and steadfast to Aslan with the understanding of a repentant sinner, and even after having grown up once and then once more, Peter still holds a sense of innocence that all of Aslan's children have.

At present, Aslan is looking upon his son, now a young man of twenty-two, a man confident and strong and retaining a purity that only comes from the Lion himself, and he feels a great warmth deep within his soul that floods his every fiber.

And as he watches Peter use the golden key to lock away the dying Narnia, Aslan feels something that must only be pure excitement, because he cannot wait for his magnificent son to enter his country.


	3. Practical Heart

******Disclaimer********: I do not own anything in the world of Narnia**; everything belongs to C. S. Lewis.********

**A/N:**** As this is my first time writing about Susan and her part in the series, I'm not exactly sure how well it turned out; I believe I've captured her to the best of my ability, though.**** Also, if you're a fan of Robert Frost or _The Outsiders_ by S.E. Hinton, you'll probably recognize the phrase "nothing gold can stay".**

**Edmund's chapter will be up in a few days!**

**StarKatt427**

* * *

><p><em>"Above all else, guard your heart, for it is the wellspring of life."<em>

Proverbs 4:23

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Susan<strong>

Susan is his practical heart.

As the second born and the eldest sister, Susan has always been motherly and a trifle skeptic, this a fact Aslan noticed long ago; she is the type of person who needs visible proof before she can believe in something. She came to him conflicted, a girl caught between childhood and the approaching reality of growing up, a flower on the verge of opening wide and blooming in radiant glory. And as she allowed the enchantment of Narnia to pull her in, Aslan saw her become a woman with the courage many queens do not know and the tenderness that led to him endowing her with the name Gentle.

Upon their first meeting, Aslan could see that she was still having some difficulty accepting that what revolved around her was real, but he did not worry; he knew she would soon find her confidence and faith, and when she raised her bow to fight of her own accord, Aslan knew she was his. On the Stone Table, she shed tears over his death and nearly did once more over his resurrection, and she charged into battle to do whatever she could to secure victory over the Witch and save her siblings and the world still so new to her.

Once upon a time, Susan was more than a monarch: she was a deadly archer, and with the bow given to her by Father Christmas that she placed her trust in, she never missed a target. Despite this, however, she lived up to her title by leaning towards a more diplomatic approach than war to solve difficulties.

But Aslan knows that nothing gold can stay, and so Susan's downfall began after she and her siblings fell back through the wardrobe and into England. There, she accepted that they would not be returning to Narnia, though she hoped to be wrong, and when her trust in Aslan began to fail, the appeals of womanhood replaced these needs. So when the four were called back to place Prince Caspian on the throne, it was Susan that was the last to finally see Aslan. By the time she was sent to Earth for the second time, not to return again until the final call, he could see that, though she still loved Narnia, there was a doubt growing inside her that even he had no control over, and this had concerned the Lion, filling him with a sense of foreboding. He had known what the outcome would be, and yet he continued to hope that his young lady, when once again summoned, would retain her belief in him.

Since then, Aslan has watched Susan and has seen her grow into a woman that he does not know, that is not Susan the Gentle, merely a shell of the queen she had been long ago. Over the last four years, he has watched her steadily lose her belief in magic and her faith in Narnia, in him, only to be replaced by the pleasures of adulthood: makeup and fashionable dresses and elegant parties and suitors. Aslan has witnessed her deny there ever having been a Narnia, declaring it to be nothing more than childish nonsense, and he has watched the consequences of her choice. He has seen the rift grow between her and her siblings, and he has observed the pain it has inflicted upon them. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy respect her decision, though they themselves cannot understand it, and Aslan sees the hurt in their eyes that mirrors their hearts, fresh and raw, causing them grief to mention even her name. That is what makes this so hard for him; he is always waiting to forgive Susan and bring her back into his embrace, but he cannot ignore the suffering she has brought upon the ones that love her.

Then, Susan was a logical person, as she is even now, headstrong and outspoken, and is still caring when it comes to her three siblings, though she is a part of something they never were or will be; is gifted with a brilliant mind and words that were once used for the betterment of her country, often peaceful but able to lose her temper much quicker than before. She is outgoing, more like Peter in that respect, and is not as easily amused as when she was a girl; beautiful and soothing and skilled, with the potential to be so much more than she has become; detached now, less sensitive and more small-minded. And yet even after all of this, there is still something within her that is not entirely corrupted.

So, as Aslan watches Peter lock away the old Narnia, he feels a deep, immeasurable sadness for his lost babe and the sparkling of a hope that she might yet be his once again.


	4. Redeemed Heart

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything in the world of Narnia**; everything belongs to C. S. Lewis.**********

**A/N:** **You'll have to forgive me if I accidentally described Edmund's character ****more than the previous ones; I'm able to write him best of the Pevensies, I think. ****I used both the book and movie version of him from _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_, since I like certain aspects of him from each.**

**Lucy shall come along soon :)  
><strong>

**StarKatt427**

* * *

><p><em>"People who conceal their sins will not prosper, but if they confess and turn from them, they will receive mercy."<em>

Proverbs 28:13

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Edmund<strong>

Edmund is his redeemed heart.

Aslan cannot fight the lion smile that comes along with seeing his young son, or the still present sadness he feels when remembering his first meeting with the bruised, skittish child Edmund had been after he was brought to the Cat's camp long ago. He knows what his son was and who he is now, and it is almost impossible to ever imagine Edmund as a traitor. But he was, once a truculent, resentful boy craving notice and the love he was blind to, the black sheep amid his brother and sisters. Aslan never actually met this Edmund, but he could see the past sins echoed in his dark eyes as he spoke privately to him on the rocks; more than any crime, though, was the change in him that was visible to the Lion, and it was impossible for him not to fall in love with the child at first sight. Had he not loved him so greatly, he wouldn't have willingly taken his place upon the Stone Table.

Beneath Edmund's quiet exterior is a fiery energy that is all his own, something that is heated and deeply loyal and courageous, and during his first battle, he showed a side of himself that was, at the time, thought to be nonexistent: he engaged the Witch in battle, destroyed her wand to protect Peter and countless others, and was wounded fatally in the process. Lucy's cordial saved him in more ways than physically, Aslan believes; he can still see the change it has had on his countenance, the animation that did not exist at one point now sparkling through his eyes. And when Edmund found himself and his place amongst his siblings, Aslan saw something fall into place inside the child, like an emptiness had been filled. Maybe that is why Edmund is so dear to him: there is a vulnerability about him that Aslan sees and, even now, feels the need to protect.

Edmund is stronger than he believes and, as his kingly title implies, is just, fair to all and unbiased when it comes to choosing sides, even concerning his siblings; it is apparent, though, that he has a soft spot for his brother. And even with his many faults and mistakes, Edmund is a straight-thinking young man that, for the most part, manages to keep himself on a steady path.

The transition from a king of twenty-five to a child of ten once more was difficult for Edmund, and Aslan watched him do his best to cope with the readjustment to Earth, even though it caused him much heartache. And once he returned to Narnia, he fell back into the easy pace with which he ruled as a calm and sensible king, even managing to help pull Peter back from the nadir of anguish; it was a trying experience for Edmund, but in that moment, he revealed to Aslan just how much he had grown.

When he, Lucy, and their cousin Eustace were called by Aslan himself once again to sail to the edge of the world, the shadowy horrors of Dark Island and the tantalizing delights of Deathwater Island began to swirl around his heart and try to consume him. Enchantments pulling at his darker wants and the fear of the one he had gone to long before—Jadis—were his challenges, and Edmund overcame them by calling upon his strength of mind, sense of justice, and Aslan himself as his aid.

Edmund is full of wit and prone to dry remarks, though that is his charm, and it is harder to make him laugh and smile in earnest than it once was; is stubborn, has more patience than his big brother, and is the quietest of the Pevensies, past experiences making him an even-tempered, somber young man. He can be, in his own way, rather sweet when he chooses to, but as he is inclined to shy away from nearly any form of demonstrative sentiment, these moments are occasional (Aslan can only remember the child ever hugging him once, and it was all the sweeter for its rarity); is full of playful mischief and can be defiant in some situations, but will almost always follow his brother's command; is ferocious when protecting the ones he holds closest, and loves Aslan with a sense that not even Lucy comprehends; for Edmund knows that the Lion died in his stead, and it has brought about in him a love that is respectful, devoted, and tender.

Aslan turns his great golden eyes to where his honorable son stands just behind and beside Peter, the nineteen-year-old's eyes on the door that is soon to be locked forever, and the Great Lion is thankful and oh so proud that Edmund has forgiven himself of his sins and is here for this moment.


	5. Dear Heart

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything in the world of Narnia**; everything belongs to C. S. Lewis.**********

**A/N:** **I've learned that I enjoy working with Lucy, so I'm hoping to incorporate her into my future works more (as well as Susan). The last line is purely from the book _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_, as the movie does not depict the romp after Aslan's resurrection; I like this scene, and so I chose to allude to it.**

**There will be a short epilogue after this chapter to close the series out, so stay tuned!**

**StarKatt427**

* * *

><p><em>"We live by faith, not by sight."<em>

2 Corinthians 5:7

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Lucy<strong>

Lucy is his dear heart.

It was the youngest Pevensie that first discovered Narnia, and it is she who possesses, even now, the greatest faith. Aslan can remember the little girl that looked up at him with awe and delight, yet filled with worry for her brother and for Mr. Tumnus and for Narnia itself, the love she felt for this world apparent in her every action. The Lion remembers finding himself especially fascinated by this human and the way that, though still a bit afraid, she had looked him in the eye and let him know of the already formed trust she had in him; and in that moment, he had known that Lucy was already beginning to wrap herself around his heart.

Lucy, though she does not believe herself to be especially so, is brave, as her title of Valiant implies. For her, it is more than just courage: it's the knowledge that Aslan will always come to defend and is always watching, and so she has put aside her fear many a time and done what was necessary. While Aslan breathed his sweet smelling breath on the beings turned to stone to revive them after Beruna, Lucy was the one who, with her healing cordial, tended to the wounded and comforted them with small pats and bright smiles. And Aslan knows that it was she out of her siblings who watched his departure across the sandy beaches along Cair Paravel, her tearful gaze on his back; she who would feel his absence the most.

Unlike her sister, Lucy was more willing to partake in battle during the fifteen years she and her siblings reined in Narnia, skilled with dagger and bow and, after much begging from her brothers, sword. However, she usually preferred to stay behind and rule with Susan during campaigns, and was often seen flitting all about Narnia and playing the roll of nurse, taking care of the sick and lifting their spirits.

Although returning to a life she had nearly forgotten was very trying for the child after having grown into a young woman, Lucy managed to find the strength she needed and pulled through, pushing down the tears and sorrow, and became the one out of the four children to mention Narnia the most frequently. She was the first to feel the magic's pull at the train station, the first to see Aslan across the gorge, and the one that was confident that he would come, even when Peter wasn't; she was the one who came to Aslan. And when Lucy was sent home for the second time, it was with the knowledge that she would one day return, though only with Edmund.

Or so it seemed. Joining her and Edmund was their young cousin, Aslan calling them back to sail with King Caspian in his search to find the Seven Lost Lords, and it was on this journey that she used her skills and beliefs and fought for Narnia once more. Her valiancy and faith did not exclude her from temptation, however, just as they do not now, and she was nearly consumed by insecurity and the wish to become the beauty that her sister was, completely oblivious to her own loveliness. She had doubted her worth, and this had served as a bitter sadness for Aslan to watch, until he had finally intervened by reminding her that it was _she _who opened the world of Narnia to her brothers and sister. After that, he had simply watched her inner strength return and intensify, the love and pride he felt for her evermore growing; and when the time came for her, too, to leave Narnia behind, Aslan will admit that feeling her cry into his main and grasp his fur, then watching her leave, was for him a painful goodbye.

Lucy is the easiest Pevensie to find laughter and shed tears, whether with joy or sorrow, and has a disposition quite similar to that of her eldest brother's; she is adoring when it comes to her siblings, has a weakness for animals, and rarely loses her temper, keeping calm even more so than her sister. Although she is an easy talker, she is, like Edmund, rather shy upon first meeting someone, and feels emotions acutely and with understanding; can make the gruffest soul love her and capture the heart of a lion, as she has done with Aslan, and he knows that her faith in him and his magic is forever absolute.

When Aslan looks upon his brave little lioness and sees that curious, excited sparkle in her eyes and feels her hand twine in his mane, pure pleasure fills him, and he can already imagine romping with her among the lilacs and wild aster and clover just as he did when she was a little girl.


	6. Epilogue

******Disclaimer********: I do not own anything in the world of Narnia**; everything belongs to C. S. Lewis.********

**A/N: ****When I first began writing this, I intended for it to consist of a prologue and four chapters on each of the Pevensie children, but as I was finishing, I felt like it wasn't complete: this came about to serve as the closing, the final chapter of this spontaneous little series. **

**I want to thank everyone who's read and especially the few who have faithfully left reviews; I hope you find this to be a fitting end.**

**StarKatt427**

* * *

><p><em>"Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, he is a new creation. The old has passed away; behold, the new has come."<em>

2 Corinthians 5:17

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Aslan feels something stir within him, a profound feeling that is caught between sorrow and happiness, as he catches his last glimpse of the copy Narnia; the one that he sung into creation so long ago. Now, it is nothing more than pitch black and unforgiving ice, the sun destroyed and no life left. It is a bittersweet emotion that fills him; sadness for the false and joy for the true home that lies ahead.

Once Peter pulls the door that leads into the imitation of Narnia to and locks it forever, Aslan takes a brief moment and looks at the Seven around him (though painfully aware that there should be one more beside him to make it eight): at the thoughtful, wise face of Digory; the calm, regal Polly; Eustace, standing in silent wonder; bright eyed Jill; golden, solemn Peter; Edmund, his expression curious; and his Lucy, already beginning to smile.

Warmth overflows within him, and he smiles a lion grin.

As Aslan bounds away from the Seven Friends of Narnia and toward his land, he calls over his shoulder to his children, "Come further up! Come further in!"

This is not the end. It's just the beginning.


End file.
